You Badly Need Your Butt Kicked
by The Angels of Death
Summary: [NejiTen] Oneshot! Sequel to Soushouryuu by a hinted request. [Yes, you, hibiyuru!] Tenten confronts her mom fat dude gets his butt kicked, and Neji and Tenten FLUFF!


Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this now, would I?

Pairings: Neji/Tenten. I luff this pairing so badly.

Summary: NejiTen One-shot! Sequel to **Soushouryuu** by a _hinted_ request. Yes, you, hibiyuru! Tenten confronts her mom; fat dude gets his butt kicked, and Neji and Tenten FLUFF!

**You Badly Need Your Butt Kicked

* * *

**

Course, the sun was shining, children were playing and havin' fun, Naruto's at Ichiraku, and everyone's all haaaaaaaaaaaaappy!

Except Neji and Tenten.

Tenten had to meet that _non-ninja_ guy again.

Neji brooded about the fact that Tenten had to meet _him_ again.

Lee and Gai were out of sight, which fitted best for Neji and Tenten.

* * *

"Tenten…"

"Hai?"

"……Are you thinking…about…you know…"

"…………Hai…"

"Me too."

"…Oh."

Tenten and Neji walked in silence around Konoha. Gai had ordered them to do 200 laps while Lee and Gai went somewhere else. They both agreed to just walk the laps, to pass the time. Then Tenten mentioned about her next meeting, which was to be at sundown. Neji brooded and they walked in silence.

Tenten sighed and said, "I want to die. Can I die, Neji? You can have the honor of killing me." Tenten's hand lingered towards her kunai pouch, but Neji caught her hand before she could grab one.

"You are **NOT** going to commit suicide, Tenten."

Tenten whined.

"Why _noooooooooooooooooot_!"

* * *

Neji thought for a moment.

_What should I tell her? That…I am the all superior Hyuuga Neji and thou shall feel my wrath, goddamnit? Or…that I care deeply about her and I would die if she left this world? Hmm…I would choose the first choice…but then again, that is **SO** out of character!

* * *

_

**Author's Note**: How would you know what is out of character! I am the author! Psh…

**Neji**: Shut up. I am Hyuuga Neji. Thy superior genius. Bow down before me, peasant.

**Tenten**: -sharpens her kunai- Do as he says.

**Author**: …Do you want me to pair you with that Non-ninja?

**Tenten**: ………DO AS SHE SAYS NEJI! DON'T MAKE ME SUFFER!

**Neji**: …Fine. You may have won the battle. But you haven't won the war.

**Author**: Oh shut up.

**Neji**: ……………

**Author**: -turns to the readers with a 'V' sign- I won!

* * *

Tenten looked at Neji has he fought with his 'Inner Self' for the answer, and sighed. She felt Neji's hand tightened his hold on hers.

"Why not? Because I care for you and if you die, I **will** kill myself, go to heaven, and strangle you to death, where you may go to heaven number 2. I hear it sucks."

Tenten blinked. Then she sweatdropped.

"…Heaven…Number 2!"

"Yes. So you may suffer while I laze around in my cloud bed."

"Neji, you are cruel."

"…Good."

Tenten then pulled on Neji's hand and walked towards Tenten's house, ditching the field after their 187th lap. They could make up for it later on.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I do not seem to know Tenten's mother's name, her dad's name, OR her last name. So…screw it.

* * *

Tenten's mom peeked her head out behind the kitchen wall, from washing the dishes, as she heard the door creak open and footsteps.

"Ah! Tenten! Welcome ho-…"

Tenten's mom paused as she saw a handsome man around Tenten's age follow after Tenten.

"Mom! Meet my teammate, Hyuuga Neji."

Neji bowed.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you."

Tenten's mom's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

* * *

Tenten's mom gulped.

_WhatdoIdo!WhatdoIdo? AHHHHHHHHHH! TENTEN BROUGHT HOME A BOY HER AGE IN THIS HOUSEHOLD! AND HE'S HANDSOME! AND HE'S POLITE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

_

Tenten blinked. Was her mom having a breakdown!

Neji sweatdropped.

Tenten's mom just fainted. As her body was about to thud to the floor, rather painfully, Neji raced and caught her.

Just then, Tenten's father walked in to see Tenten staring at a boy her age laying his unconscious wife on the floor carefully. His thoughts were jumbled.

* * *

Tenten's father blinked.

_Who is that young man? What is he doing with my wife? What is he doing with my DAUGHTER! WHY IS MY WIFE UNCONSCIOUS! WHAT HAPPENED!

* * *

_

Tenten turned to face her father and smiled.

"Hi dad! Meet my teammate, Hyuuga Neji."

As Neji laid down Tenten's mom to the floor carefully, and he stood up and bowed.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

Tenten's father blinked again.

_A young man…with manners! And associated with my TENTEN! WHAT THE HELL! TENTEN BROUGHT IN A BOY HER AGE IN THIS HOUSEHOLD! AND HE SEEMS WELL-MANNERED! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

_

Tenten sweatdropped.

Neji blinked.

Tenten's father fainted. As **_his_** body was about to thud on the floor, painfully, Neji raced over and caught him, too.

As he lay Tenten's father on the floor, he turned to Tenten with a questioning stare.

Tenten sweatdropped even more.

"Y-you see…um…I never brought any friends over to my house…and since you're a friend…and a BOY at that matter, they are very shocked. And…since you're very polite, I guess that added into the shock."

Neji sweatdropped.

"I only said two sentences…"

Tenten laughed nervously. Her parents both woke up at the same time and stared at the children. They stared at Neji, then Tenten, then Neji, then Tenten, and then both fainted.

"……………………………"

"……………………………"

"Well…you have nice parents, Tenten."

"How thoughtful of you to notice!"

Tenten placed a kiss on Neji's cheek as a joke. However, Neji's face burned a bit red. Tenten realized what she did and blushed, trying to laugh it off.

Then the door slammed open.

* * *

Some arrogant guy 2 years older then Tenten and Neji strolled in casually.

"WHERE IS MY LOVER!"

Tenten's parents awoke, and Tenten stared at the man.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I apologize. Tenten and Neji are 16. The dude's 18…and a freak. Ahahah!

* * *

Tenten continued to stare at the man. Tenten's parents continued to stare at the man. Neji continued to glare at the man. Then Tenten spoke.

"Shut the fuck up. God."

Tenten's mother gasped.

"Tenten! Watch your language!"

"…I am mother. I'm watching it flow out of my mouth and into the ears of that bastard."

"………"

Tenten's father laughed.

"Good one, hun."

Tenten beamed.

"Thanks dad!"

The man continued to stare at Tenten, drooling, then at Neji, glaring at him. Considerably, his glare was awful, but……wait. It's still awful. Hah!

"Tenten, who is this freak!"

"……He is my teammate, Yukio."

Neji glanced at Tenten. The guy's name was Yukio! He nearly held in his laugh. Yukio…hah.

* * *

_Yukio? What the hell kind of name is that? That's like…I don't know, because what the hell kind of name is that!

* * *

_

Yukio glanced between Neji and Tenten and at their holding hands and he seemed to miss their clenching fists.

"Tenten, my love! Come to me! We shall marry soon, so you should know your place, which is by my side, not that freak's. I mean, what kind of person has colorless eyes! Hahah!"

Kunais whizzed in the air and pinned Yukio to the wall of their home. Yukio stared at Tenten as she twirled her kunai dangerously.

"Never, ever, ever insult my teammate in front of me, a weapons specialist. Never call me your love. **Never** step foot in my house without permission. You don't own this place, idiot. Mess around with me, and you **will** die. A little advice, don't marry a kunoichi (1)."

Yukio gulped and nodded. Tenten's mood changed and she turned around to her recovering parents, cheerfully.

"Mom, dad, meet Hyuuga Neji, my new boyfriend!"

Tenten slung an arm around Neji's neck carelessly, as a friend. But then she rested her head against his shoulder like a girlfriend. Neji blushed.

Tenten's parents stared at each other doubtfully.

Tenten's father stepped up and separated them and paced around Neji in circles, analyzing him. Tenten's mother soon joined.

* * *

**15 minutes later

* * *

**

"………………………"

Tenten's mother and father finally stopped walking and analyzing and huddled in a group a few feet away, whispering.

"Okay…so you take left, I'll get the ball, and score a touchdown. Block for me, babe."

"…Honey, we're not playing football."

"Eh? Oh yeah. Neji. So you go and block and I'll go steal the ball from Neji and score a-…"

Tenten's mom just smacked her dad.

"………Ow."

"You deserved it and you know it."

"Hai…well, he seems more than what we could ever get for Tenten. Let's let them. Yukio was a little annoying anyways."

"A little? He strutted around the place like he owned it."

"…Right. Let's go tell the children."

"They're 16."

"I still see them as children."

"…Let's just go."

Tenten's parents strolled casually over to where Tenten and Neji were.

"We have decided that-…!"

Tenten's father paused for a dramatic result. Tenten's mother smacked him.

"Ow…well. Tenten, we are breaking off the engagement, and you are allowed to be with Neji."

Yukio blinked and struggled against the kunais.

"OI, OI, OI! WHAT ABOUT ME!"

* * *

The scene moved up to stare at sky with the birds flying as the background echoed with kunais thudding and punching and kicking and Yukio's cries of pain.

* * *

The scene then moved down. Yukio has a bruise on his cheek and X's for eyes and tape around his mouth. I could describe more, but you can't see because Yukio's whole body was wrapped around rope. Neji and Tenten lifted him over their heads and with their mighty strength, thanks to Gai-sensei's abnormal training, they threw Yukio outside, so far, they could only see a ping in sky where they disappeared.

Tenten and Neji smiled at each other and Tenten's parents smiled and Lee and Gai crashed through the window.

"EXCUSE ME, BUT I HEARD YOU BOUGHT RARE AND VALUEABLE SUNSET BACKGROUND! MAY I SEE!"

Tenten's parents sighed and led Lee and Gai towards the backyard.

Tenten and Neji sweatdropped.

Tenten smiled afterwards and suddenly hugged Neji. Neji felt heat rise in his face.

"Why are you hugging me?"

"I like to hug you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"…I love you too."

* * *

**THE END!**

(1) Kunoichi – A female ninja

**Please review! I hoped you enjoyed this! Neji and Tenten rule! Whoo! Later!**


End file.
